


the world changed but we didn't

by merenwen (ayebydan)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: Becky and Charlotte from the moment Becky watches the champ make her way to ringside for the rumble to the moment the night is all over.





	the world changed but we didn't

Becky watches on the large TV beside Vince as Charlotte makes her way down the ramp and takes her seat at ringside. There are a lot of thoughts going on in her brain about Charlotte tonight; all of them shoved to the back so they don't disturb her focus but there regardless. The gloss on her lips is too thick for one and Becky will be rubbing that off with her cuff before any kisses. There is a seething anger and jealousy behind the smile in her eyes because she does not want to sit next to Alexa and watch she wants to _take part_. As tall as she is, Charlotte would thrive in a rumble match and Becky knows it kills her that though she will see some of her former idols perform she can't perform with them. But those thoughts are for the back of her mind right now. Sasha tenses and then briskly walks through the curtain in front of her. Becky moves into the spot just vacated and tries to think of nothing at all because anything is just too much right now when it comes to the practicalities of it all. 

*

When she tumbles to the floor there is a flash or anger, then hurt and then finally relief. Okay, she has not won and so she has not stamped her way to Wrestlemania on this occasion but she was in there a long time and the coolness of the mats is nice on her aching skin. Charlotte catches her eyes as she gets to her knees, silently asking if she is ok and Becky nods and smiles and somehow gets to her feet while dimly aware of the crowd counting down again. 

Vince is there when she gets back, with a hug and a handshake and Becky feels something solid settle somewhere in her gut. It fails like faith. Faith in her. Sami is there a few seconds later with a towel and some water and Becky just sort of falls against him and sighs. Knowingly, he wraps an arm around her, pats her back for a second and then leads her towards some chairs the guys have set up around a large tv and drops her into one beside Renee. The blonde immediately asks if she needs ice and Becky nods to find Elias suddenly by her side with a towel wrapped in cubes retrieved from a large plastic tub he has custody of by his feet. As he sits down he gives it a kick and barks to Roman that it is getting empty and they still have plenty women coming. Becky can only look in disbelief as the Big Dog of the WWE stares the other man down before getting to his feet and wandering off in search of more ice. 

Something else settles in her stomach then. Something more like love this time. 

*

She watches with shock as Bayley is tossed from the ring by Sasha and while Charlotte can only demand answers from her seat Becky can explode out of hers and start screaming at the tv, mostly melted ice cubes flying everywhere. Renee is on her feet a second later trying to shove her back down into her seat as Michelle implores everyone to calm the hell down. She's still gesturing and swearing when Roman unexpectedly dumps a new towel of ice around her neck and the sudden shock of the freeze is enough to shut her up, mostly. 

She is not fully aware of when Renee pulls her arm guards off or undoes her tape but when she notes it tears fill her eyes and she doesn't know what to say but a kiss to her forehead and rub of her hair ends that. She has pulled tape off Dean. Dean will pull tape off Charlotte in years down the line. It is how the family of WWE works. It jerks her into pulling her boots off and releasing the zip down her back a little. 

The edge of her seat is the only place for her when it comes down to the wire. She is torn between wanting Asuka to win and go on to try do more impossible things and admiration for Brie. Of course everyone can tell she looks different but she performs as if she was wrestling on Raw last week. For a moment she thinks of the internet and then promptly thinks of her fans and the Bella Army too. They won't take that shit. Brie is not out there to make up numbers. She is out there to try and win, or she is until her own sister turfs her out and this time it is Becky pulling Renee back into her seat. 

Roman asks if Renee needs ice and Becky throws a cube at him in response which causes the three of them to laugh. 

When Asuka stands victorious the crowd get to their feet and clap. Theories explode from tight lungs and Rusev starts predicting the whole Wrestlemania card as if he has Vince's ear. The chatter dies down when they hear the odd music. Glances are shared between them. Questions. No. No one had seen her. No one had known. That is when Becky picks up her boots, kisses Renee's cheek, pulls Roman's hair out its restraint while his back is turned and heads off to meet Charlotte. 

Alexa passes her first and congratulates her on her performance while actually sounding genuine about it which is odd but grand. Regardless Becky gets to Charlotte's locker room and heads inside to wait. It is Ric's too but his bag is gone and she knows him well enough to know why and appreciates it. 

Throwing her boots down in the general direction of Charlotte's bag she eases herself onto the provided sofa. The backbone of it is hard against her thigh and she wonders how much it is actually worth. Her socks come off next and there is a sigh hanging from her lips as she spreads her painted toes wide against the cool air. Absentmindedly she notices fluff from her boots and socks and life in general between her big toe and the next so reaches down to pluck it out. The motion reminds her of the aches across her body. A shower sounds good. She finds her way there to find other groaning ladies holding out gels and shampoos and commiserations. She laughs and can't hold it back and suddenly they are laughing with her. 

They fucking did this. 

*

Charlotte is waiting when Becky gets back to the room. Wide smile. Sweats replacing pants and the title tucked away in her roll-along bag. She opens her arms and Becky falls into them, wet hair tied up at the nape of her neck. She is dragged closer and closer and closer. 

"I'm proud of you."

Becky already knew that but it is nice to hear it regardless. 

"What happens next?"

"I get you fed and we make sure our schedules are set up right for tomorrow and then we sleep. Dad is taking us to breakfast." 

"That's not-"

"I know what you meant." Charlotte cuts her off. "But I don't have those answers. I don't even know if I am the champion to be faced at Wrestlemania. I won't know tomorrow night either. The only wrestling thing I am sure about to do with us is that you're going to face too short and too tall on Tuesday with that annoying Canadian."

"Leave Sami alone." Becky grumbles into Charlotte's shoulder.

"If you insist. Now come on. If you come quicker there might be a gap in the schedule between checking them and sleeping and I haven't had a good stretch today."

Becky starts putting her feet in front of the other a bit quicker after that last remark.


End file.
